JP2006-51842A discloses a conventional control device that sets a target drive force when acceleration is required by a method which differs from a method for setting a target drive force during normal operation.
In the control device disclosed in JP2006-51842A, the target drive force during normal operation is set using a map from an accelerator opening degree and a vehicle speed. Further, the target drive force when acceleration is required is set by adding a running resistance, an accelerator depression correction value, a vehicle speed change correction value, and the like.